


my heart in a photoframe

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: the last days of the century (and the first of a new one) [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble and a half on Jaejoong's side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart in a photoframe

When Jaejoong leaves, he takes two photographs with him.

One is of Jaejoong's family at his eldest sister's wedding, smiling and tearful in various degrees; it's travelled with him for years.

The other was taken by Jaejoong on one of Dong Bang Shin Ki's days off on Bora Bora, and he smiles every time he sees it. In the frame, Yoochun and Junsu have their arms slung around each other, Junsu laughing so hard only Yoochun's grip on him was holding him up; Yoochun has the beginnings of a grin on his own face, turned towards Junsu. Changmin and Yunho are in a giggling pile, half on the sand, half in the water, because Yunho's idea of hitching a piggyback ride on Changmin had gone horribly wrong the moment before Jaejoong pressed the button.

The photographs sit on bedside tables in hotels in twelve time zones, and make them home.


End file.
